Conventional solvents used to clean fast set pumping and spraying equipment while using polyurethanes, polyureas and the like include mineral spirits, xylene, acetone, N-butyl acetate, butyl cellosolve, butyl carbitol, N-butyl alcohol, methyl ethyl ketone (MEK), methyl iso-butyl ketone, Stoddard, glycol ether, N-methylpyrrolidone (NMP) and DynaSolve brand of solvent. Many of these materials have some toxicity associated with them.